


...And Never Let Go

by AngstWrappedInAngst (BossyMomoChan)



Series: Different Hearts Different Love [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coma, F/F, Hope, Major Character Injury, Not Canon Compliant, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossyMomoChan/pseuds/AngstWrappedInAngst
Summary: Even when everyone else gave up, she never did. She outright refused to leave her side. Believing above all, that one day those dazzling emeralds would look upon her again.





	...And Never Let Go

Weiss awoke with a start, having been jostled in her seat, her hand automatically reaching for her sidearm. She relaxed once she realized she was still in the jeep, not trapped in the nightmare.  _Though you can't tell the difference these days._ She thought to herself as she rolled her neck. Rolling up her sleeve she glanced at her watch, it was almost time for her visit. The former heiress flinched when a tin foil wrapped package landed on her lap. Finding the culprit to be a sheepish looking Valkyrie she shook her head and dug into the foul tasting meal. She hadn't eaten in a day or so, so she wasn't exactly complaining. All she wanted at the moment was to see her again.

Jaune plopped down next to her a moment later. His scraggly hair had grown out some and her had the makings of an even more scraggly beard coming in. He pulled out a hip flask and offered it to her. Politely refusing it he shrugged and downed a good chunk. His dulled baby blues looked to the couple in the front seat before landing on her own azure ones. "You going to see her again?" It was whispered and coarse, like he feared a spy. "I always do." The former heiress claimed, which was very much true. She had done so for the past few years. He chuckled morbidly, smiling softly at her though she could clearly see the pain.

"She won't wake up, you know? She's gone." He whispered, his voice raspy and a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You don't know that for sure." She angrily snarled at him, her own vouce a whisper. He said nothing and turned away. He shook his head at her, going up to join Ren and Nora at the front. Who had turned to look at her sadly.

She glared for a moment before turning her gaze to the barren fields and scorched earth. As the passed the ruins of Beacon, Weiss' thoughts turned back to then, when it happened. When she lost everything.

 

* * *

 

It took a three days to find her body amongst the rubble and chaos. The fight with Cinder, though successful, took a lot out of her goddess. 

It was another week when she slipped into a coma. When the doctors said she would up in a month.

A month became two, two became four, and four became a year. 

Before she knew it, it had been three years and she still hadn't woken up.

No one else came to see her, she was a lost cause they all said. Jaune stopped coming the first year. Nora and Ren gave up during the second. But never Weiss, she stayed, she refused to leave her side. Even with the war, her heart pulled her back to that damned hospital room.

She lost her team. Weiss would be damned if she lost her too.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the wall soon after her short conversation with Jaune. She was the first off the truck and the first to disappear into the throngs of people. Out the corner of her eye she watched Jaune head into the bar and Ren and Nora towards their apartment. Weiss hurried up the stairs and into the hospital. Flashing her ID at the front she rushed into the elevator, not one to be late.

The pale woman took a moment to smooth out her fatigues and secure her gun at her side. She smelled of gunpowder and blood but it didn't matter. Taking a deep breath she entered the room only to freeze at the doorway. 

She dropped the flowers with a gasp. "Pyrrha?"  _Impossible. It can't be._ The Amazon sized red head in question turned to look at her. A welcoming smile on her face and this bright beautiful emeralds gazing so longingly into her own tearful ones. "Hey, Weiss. I missed you." The shorter woman burst into tears and leapt into her open arms.

Pyrrha smiled wide nuzzling into platinum hair before kissing her on the forehead. "It's okay, princess. I love you. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." 

 


End file.
